lavenrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Althea Deala
Althea Dune Bretania Deala '''(b. 1996 26 August) is a Filipino teenage student who is fond of creating stories and comics whenever she has spare time. She currently lives in the Philippines. She's the sole owner of two studios namely, '''Black Ink Software '''and '''ATELIER. Past (2007-2010) Althea wasn't interested in the world of anime until her sister introduced it via friend. The first anime she watched was Shaman King (the english dubbed one in Cartoon Network). She got fascinated and started drawing her first fanart about it. However, her fanart progress was cut short as she realized that it won't go anywhere and she kept on creating mary-sue-ish own characters. Fearing that she'll be sued for it, she stopped for a few months before going back to drawing again. Ever since then, she started practicing drawing anime until the present. Present (2011 and onwards) 2011-2012 In 2011, Althea gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. Althea has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. In 2012, it was later revealed that Althea had a passion for writing stories in both script and novel form. Up until now, she is still practicing her talents in drawing with additional writing to boot. It was also in this year that she got an eye for game making and video editing. She soon stopped placing her drawings in Facebook, and started an account in SmackJeeves. 2013 In mid-2013, Althea begins to separate and organize her accounts both as Jurin Satomiya and SunaSHI, and cancel projects that she knows that she can't continue, thus making her shorten her list of works. She also then decides to focus her works as SunaSHI, hoping that it will help her finish other works that awaits her as Jurin Satomiya. As a result, all of her works as Jurin Satomiya will be put on-hold. Also, Althea begins to create pseudonyms to separate her works from one another. Works Most of her works usually involves around different kinds of fantasy, friendship, yaoi/shounen-ai, supernatural, friendship, next generation / reincarnation, romance, and humor/comedy with ratings of T-13+ (mild language, gore/violence) to T-18+ (strong language, gore/violence, sexual themes). Althea likes her stories to touch people and/or make them cry someday, though most of her stories are in bits and pieces, concepts on what she wants the story to go and happen. Originals Works Archetypes, Mascots and Pseudonyms Archetypes These archetypes are extra made characters by Jurin Satomiya. They appear in cameos or as unlockable characters in their special chapters known as The Chronicles. *'Summerai Delphinox' - Althea's role-playing character in Pottermore, sorted in Hufflepuff. *'Licorice Delaine' - Althea's 2nd UTAUloid with an alto voice range. She is best featured in stories under MidLight Studios and serves as the mascot of SunaSHI known as Licorice Evans. *'Linden D. Evans' - Licorice's genderbend version. He is also best featured in stories under MidLight Studios but not as much as Licorice. *'Rie Miene' - Althea's 1st UTAUloid with high voice range. *'Antoine Valliorez' - Althea's 2nd role-playing character in Pottermore, sorted in Ravenclaw. Mascots These characters serve as mascots for Jurin Satomiya. *'Yukino Motomiya' (Guardian SxR/E) *'Anthony Castor/Hubert Vance' (Suits and Pieces) *'Fumiko '(Tanzanite: Generation Wars) *'Saki Fukushima/Sylvia '(C-Rated!) *'Lalia Armani '(MAFIA) *'Adal Kaiser/Damien Fournier '(Cross Out!) Pseudonyms *'Jurin Satomiya '(佐藤宮 樹林, Satōmiya Jurin) or Subaru Otonashi '(音無 昴, ''Otonashi Subaru): the pseudonym that Althea uses for her works in Black Ink Software. This name is also in-charge of managing the studio, Black Ink Software'. Unlike SunaSHI, works under Jurin Satomiya doesn't use a repetitive character/s in more than one work and most of her works have boy's love content. Under these pseudonyms, her works involves the miniscule importance of parents and that the main characters are usually teenagers aging through adulthood. Jurin Satomiya is for a female pseudonym while Subaru Otonashi is for a male pseudonym. Genres observed under these psuedonyms are any kind of fantasy, supernatural, romance, yaoi/shounen ai, friendship, survival, reincarnation, young adult, coming-of-age, horror, gore/violence, erotica, battle royal, and drama. *'SunaSHI / 'PoemofSands '/ Licorice Evans': the pseudonym that Althea uses as a member of MidLight Studios. One distinct feature about SunaSHI's works is the use of repetitive characters who are no other than her mascot, Licorice and Ethan. Under this pseudonym, she gives importance to school, family as well as marriage and adolescence. Genres observed under this psuedonym are next generation, romance, school, friendship, coming-of-age, battle royal, violence, erotica, supernatural and magic realism. *'A.J. Levi': the pseudonym that Althea uses for fan works/doujinshi and for collabs. This name is also in-charge of managing the studio, '''ATELIER'. Inspirations According to Althea, she found a lot of inspirations and influences in her journey and majority of them would be under anime or manga while some are in different platforms. Franchise People/Artists/Organizations Art style Althea has two distinct art styles: the 'original' and the 'alternative'. Her 'original' art style is composed of the characters looking 'hot' and 'beautiful' and can be complicated when it comes to clothings. Her 'alternative' art style is when characters are comprised as 'cute' and 'dangerous' and the main difference are the eyes and face figures. Despite having two sets of art styles, she chose to stick with her original style at all times. Althea loves her hobby and talent for drawing as it can 'bring out her emotions' or 'image the picture she wants to see' in her works. Even if she has her own art style, she finds it difficult to differentiate one of her characters from another since they all look slightly or sort of the same. Althea has the ability to 'copy' a person's art style much to her dismay since she doesn't want to be sued by the original artist/s. She also has a weakness in drawing backgrounds, feet, shoes and still items and this greatly disappoints her. Trivia *For some unknown reason, Althea enjoys watching other people play some survival horror games even if she ends up having nightmares from it. She also tends to like violent videogames sometimes. *She likes playing games like RPGs (Disgaea, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, Atelier Annie), visual novels (Ripples, X-Note, Katawa Shoujo) and fighting games (Tekken, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes). This games include fan-made (Honey Gift, Parallel Lovers) and originally made games (Mr. Toko and Xolga, RE: Alistair). *She hates it when her favorite game or doujinshi or anime isn't continued. *Althea has no favoritism in her works and loves each story and character equally, referring to them as her 'children'. *She likes berets and scarfs. *She helps out in constructing a wikia made for Pacthesis. Links *Jurin Satomiya's Official Site *Fc2 *Twitter *Tumblr *FictionPress *Anipan *'YouTube '[ShamanBook, ShamanBooknoUta, BlackJurinx3] Category:Miscellaneous